DETENGAN AL MUNDO! Quiero escapar
by neo-marauder prongs
Summary: Traducción autorizada de Mijan  En el cual Harry renuncia de forma espectacular, y nadie esta contento al respecto...incluyendo a Draco Malfoy. Escrito antes del Príncipe Mestizo. Con tonos de slash.


**Notas de la traductora: **Este es una traducción más que acabo de encontrar del genial Mijan, quien me ha permitido traducir este oneshot y un long fic que está en proceso llamado Eclipse. Tratare de hacerles justicia a tan magnificas historias. Así que espero que sean de su agrado.

**Notas de autor: **Este fic fue escrito el abril pasado, antes del lanzamiento del Príncipe Mestizo. Solo lo había subido a mi LiveJournal, pero decidí que era un pequeño fic divertido, así que lo subí aquí también. Así que sean conscientes que el fic se desarrolla antes del Príncipe Mestizo, o un UA de sexto año. Fue un fic rápido escrito en una tarde por un capricho.

También, en caso de que se pregunten si es un slash de Harry/Draco, la respuesta es "No en realidad", sin embargo existe algún contenido con tendencias de slash. Si te sientes realmente ofendido por el slash, es más seguro que no lo leas. Todos los comentarios sobre el slash (por ejemplo: "Ewwww slash") serán tomados como cumplidos.

Este es un ONE-SHOT. No habrá secuela.

Ahora, disfruten.

Mijan.

.&.

.&.

**DETENGAN AL MUNDO!**

**(Quiero escapar)**

Era el segundo día de clases, y ya, Harry Potter había tenido suficiente.

En realidad, todo había pasado en el verano. Después del desastre del ministerio, y la crisis subsiguiente en el despacho de Dumbledore, todos habían decidido que era el momento de asegurar que Harry Potter se encontraba dentro del círculo. Así que le informaron todo lo que podría relacionarse con él. Le dejaron saber el estado de Voldemort. Lo mantuvieron al tanto de cualquier acontecimiento en la guerra, cada acto de horror y destrucción, cada arresto. Pero sobre todo, le dejaron saber que grandes cosas se esperaban de él.

En el momento en el que Harry llegó a Hogwarts, estaba realmente harto de la guerra, y todo lo que quería hacer era concentrarse en las clases, y tratar de sentirse normal, para variar.

Debería haberlo sabido.

Después de que la historia del regreso de Voldemort fuera divulgada, y que los estudiantes hubieran sido capaces de pasar el verano digiriendo esa información, Harry de repente era un héroe de nuevo. Todos querían tomar su mano, sentarse junto a él en clase, balbucear disculpas y darle buenos deseos. Colin Creevey gastaba un rollo de película todos los días. Los profesores estaban determinados a que triunfara. Que se convirtiera en un Auror, luchara contra el mal, y ser todo lo que el Niño que vivió estaba destinado a ser. Bueno, todos excepto Snape, pero algunas cosas jamás cambiarían. Todos querían que fuera grande. Todos querían que fuera un héroe. Todos esperaban mucho de él. Era enfermizo.

Así que el segundo día de clases, después de haberse encontrado a la Profesora Sprout en el pasillo, quien quería mostrarle como combatir algunas plantas mortales que Magos Oscuros podrían utilizar como trampas, Harry se encontró colapsando en el sofá en frente de la chimenea de la Sala común de Gryffindor desganado. Su comportamiento tormentoso no paso desapercibido. Ron puso a un lado el tablero de ajedrez que estaba organizando, y Hermione bajo su libro de Aritmancia.

Harry no los miro. Miraba la chimenea, pensando sobre todo lo que había pasado. El tiempo que había perdido, las personas a las que había perdido. Su frustración, su situación. La presión, el trabajo que tenía que hacer, y las expectativas que tenía que cumplir sin rechistar… porque era Harry Potter. Era el niño que vivió. Era su trabajo. Era su obligación. Era…

-RENUNCIO

Con el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Hermione acomodarse en su asiento.

–¿Renunciar a que, Harry? ¿Adivinación? ¿Herbología?

-No, solo lo que dije. Renuncio.

-¿Renuncias a…?-pronuncio la voz confundida de Ron

-A todo.

-Oh Harry-Hermione se escuchaba tan racional, que Harry deseo hacerla callar-. Realmente no es lo que quieres.

Harry casi contesta, pero no quería llegar a una discusión. ¿Cuál era el la gracia de renunciar si en el proceso solo conduciría a mas dolor y molestias? No, no iba a pelear. Renunciaría a eso también.

Finalmente, si añadir más, Harry tomo sus libros y fue a su dormitorio, dejando atrás a dos amigos muy confundidos a su paso.

.&.

Al principio, nadie lo noto. Harry estaba complacido con eso. De hecho, era exactamente lo que quería. Una de las maravillas de renunciar era que no tenía que hacer nada que fuera notable. Específicamente, no tenía que hacer nada. Era maravilloso.

La primera señal de que alguien lo había notado fue cuando Dumbledore se acerco a él después de la cena más tarde esa semana.

-Harry, creo que sería prudente si resumieras el entrenamiento de Oclumancia con el Profesor Snape. Sé que tus experiencias con el Profesor han sido nada agradables, pero el realmente…

-No.

-Ahora Harry, mi niño, el Profesor Snape me ha dado su palabra de que…

-No me interesa. No lo hare.

Debería haber algo diferente en el tono de Harry, porque nunca los ojos de Dumbledore se habían abierto tanto en reacción a algo que Harry hubiera contestado.

-_Harry,_ debes entender que hacemos esto por tu propio bien.

-No, no lo hacen.

El tono de Dumbledore permaneció calmado pero sus ojos se estrecharon.

-Tú tienes un trabajo que hacer, y tu nombre carga una responsabilidad.

-Entonces que pasa si me cambio el nombre-No era una pregunta-. Nunca firme para este trabajo. Renuncio.

En ese momento, Dumbledore suspiró de esa manera indignante que tenía de hacer que el mundo pareciese tan pesado sobre sus hombros. Miro a un lado y se pellizco el puente de su nariz.

-Tal vez estas frustrado o abrumado, y necesitas unos días para ti. Entiendo eso. Podremos hablar de esto otra vez, pero por ahora, se consciente en tus clases, y toma ese tiempo para estar calmado y organizar tus pensamientos.

Harry no dijo nada.

Dumbledore inclino su cabeza en reconocimiento, sin perder la mirada crítica de su rostro, y partió del Gran Comedor.

Harry lo miro irse. Encogiendo los hombros de forma indiferente, fue hacia la torre de Gryffindor. En su camino, pensó en sus clases. Dumbledore dijo que fuera consciente en sus clases. Otra expectativa. La única clase en la que no había expectativas era la de Pociones, excepto las expectativas de Snape de que él fallará espectacularmente.

De pronto el tendría que empezar a decepcionar a todos. Eso sería divertido.

.&.

La mañana siguiente en Adivinación, estaban haciendo un repaso sobre la lectura del Tarot. Lavender y Parvati estaban completamente comprometidas en predecir sus destinos románticos. Ron había puesto las cartas de la forma correcta y estaba tratando de inventar una lectura de fatalidad y pesimismo para satisfacer a Trelawney. Harry estaba barajando sus cartas.

Cuando Trelawney paso a ver sus progresos, Ron conto una historia acerca de su destripamiento hecho por un elfo domestico furioso. Harry declaro que él se convertiría en un jugador de póker exitoso. Trelawney frunció el ceño. Harry sonrió.

En el almuerzo, Harry se comió el postre primero. Y de segundo. Y de tercero.

Hermione lo sermoneo acerca de la caries dental y de las grasas saturadas.

Ron lo miró con recelo.

Harry los ignoro a ambos y estaba cogiendo otra porción de pudin.

La clase siguiente fue la de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Con Hagrid, restituido como el profesor. Y con los Slytherins, como siempre.

-Bueno, bienvenidos -Hagrid saludo a la clase, optimista como siempre-. Hoy vamos a hacer algo especial, ya sabéis, algo de regalo por ser el inicio de año.

-¿Quién quiere empezar a apostar sobre los posibles riesgos?- arrastro las palabras Malfoy.- ¿Púas venenosas, garras de diez pulgadas, dientes filosos, o respiración de fuego?

-Malfoy, no tenemos nada de eso- advirtió Hagrid, pero Malfoy no había terminado-.

-O podríamos tomar apuestas a quien va a morir primero. Pongo diez galeones a que no será Potter…y aunque pierda, yo ganaré.

-Diez puntos menos para Slytherin!

Harry observó con asombro como la cara de Malfoy se descompuso junto con un gruñido, pero Hagrid lo ignoro, y rápidamente condujo a la clase detrás de su choza. El corral parecía estar fuertemente asegurado, y dentro de él, una hoguera estaba ardiendo. Alrededor del corral, serpientes humeantes y cenicientas estaban reptando alrededor, tratando de buscar una forma de salir aparentemente.

_No hay salida, _pensó Harry tristemente. _Es casi como rendirse._

-Ahora, eh, clase, hoy vamos a estudiar las Ashwinders. Ellas crecen fuera de los fuegos mágicos que dejamos ardiendo por mucho tiempo. Podéis controlarlas por medio de la luz, ¿veis? Les gusta la oscuridad, así que si les ponéis una luz muy potente, podéis escucharlas volver al fuego y quedarse allí. Un buen _Lumos_ hace el truco. Necesito un voluntario.-Hagrid miro alrededor del grupo, claramente desesperado por encontrar una mano alzada.-Eh…Harry, ellas son parecidas a las serpientes. Tal vez… te gustaría…

-No.

Hagrid claramente no se esperaba eso. Su cara se descompuso.

-¿Estás seguro Harry? Bueno…eh…supongo que… ¿alguien más se ofrece?

Harry mantuvo su cara neutral, pero por dentro, dos emociones interesantes estaban luchando en un extraño conflicto. Se sentía un poco mal por decepcionar a Hagrid, pues el semi-gigante nunca había mostrado a Harry más que bondad. Pero luego Harry se recordó que ese era el punto. El no podía vivir de las expectativas de los demás. Era tiempo que alguien más fuera el voluntario.

Luego Harry vio a Malfoy mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Harry giró su cabeza lo suficiente para hacer contacto visual con él. Malfoy tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos por la confusión, que deformaba su cara puntiaguda interesantemente. Era eso, más que nada mas, lo que convenció a Harry que había hecho el movimiento correcto. Con una sonrisa indiferente y un encogimiento de hombros, volteo y observo como Hagrid se quedaba sin saber que hacer durante la lección.

.&.

Era la tarde de la primera reunión planeada del ED del año cuando todos se dieron cuenta que había algo que NO estaba bien. Con Dumbledore restituido como director, el ED finalmente se había convertido en un club escolar oficial. Y por supuesto, esperaban que Harry lo dirigiera.

El no se había ofrecido de voluntario. No le había dicho a nadie que iba a hacerlo. Todos simplemente lo asumieron.

Así que cuando un grupo considerable de Gryffindors estaban de camino hacia el hueco del retrato esa tarde yendo hacia la reunión, y Harry se encontraba al frente de la chimenea, completamente sumido en un ejemplar de **Quiddich a través de los tiempos** como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo, alguien se atrevió a decirle algo.

-Harry, ¿olvidaste la hora?-La voz pertenecía a Ginny Weasley. Se encontraba junto a Harry con las manos en las caderas.-Se te va a hacer tarde. Esperaría que Ron perdiera el transcurso del tiempo con un libro de Quiddich pero…

-No voy.

-¿Que quieres decir con que no vas?

Harry levanto la mirada de su libro para observar la expresión confundida de Ginny.

-No creo que la traducción sea tan complicada-dijo simplemente.

Los ojos de Ginny se oscurecieron.

-Me lo preguntaba por si te sentías bien, pero creo que eso lo puedo contestar yo misma. Así que ilumíname, si puedes: ¿Porque no vas a ir?

Harry levantó una ceja.

-Te responderé cuando me digas porque tengo que ir.

Había un murmullo inconfundible del grupo de estudiantes que se encontraban cerca del hueco del retrato. Ginny, por otro lado, solo tartamudeo un segundo antes de recuperarse frunciendo el ceño.

-Tal vez porque el ED fue tu idea en primer lugar. Tal vez porque eres el alma y el corazón de esta organización. ¡Tal vez porque es lo correcto!

Harry casi cedió bajo la mirada ardiente de Ginny, pero luego miró sobre su hombro a los estudiantes, todos parados allí, esperando, expectantes. La boca de Ron estaba abierta, Hermione lucia tan decepcionada como cuando si hubiera suspendido un examen y Neville lucia como si se hubiera ido de viaje estando inmóvil. Los estudiantes más jóvenes…se volvió peor a partir de ahí. Todos estaban esperando de fuera. Esperando que dirigiera. Esperando que hiciera todo, que él lo fuera todo.

Harry bajó su libro.

-Lamento informarte-empezó, sonando particularmente formal-que he renunciado. Nunca me ofrecí para esto, para nada de esto. ¿Porque no dejan que Neville lidere? El seria un estupendo Niño que vivió.

Hubo un quejido en el fondo del salón, y Harry asumió que era Neville, pero sus ojos fueron a Ginny. La mirada fiera de Ginny se convirtió en una mirada traicionada.

-Oh, así que de eso se trata. ¡Decidiste renunciar mientras el resto de mundo pelea tu batalla!

Era lo peor para decir en ese momento. Harry sintió que el aire crujió alrededor de él antes de darse cuenta de que estaba crujiendo por él. Se puso de pie lentamente, sintiéndose mucho más alto de lo que usualmente se sentía. El efecto no parecía pasar desapercibido a Ginny, porque dio un paso hacia atrás. Detrás de ella, podía ver a varios de los más jóvenes esconderse detrás del cuerpo más grande disponible.

-¿Mi batalla?-gruñó-¿Mi maldita batalla? ¿Eso es lo que crees que es?

En la chimenea, las llamas parecían crecer cada vez más, furiosas. Harry dio un paso adelante. Cuando habló, su voz no era alta, y no era histérica. De hecho, sonaba completamente calmada.

-He luchado esta jodida batalla a lo largo de cinco años. _CINCO AÑOS, GINNY._ Yo suponía que solo sería un chico, en cambio, fui una herramienta, un pedazo de propaganda, una manifestación para llorar, una alfombra. Entrenar para pelear es una cosa. Estar en la pelea es otra. Hemos perdido amigos, familia…Pero me he perdido a mí mismo. Todos los días durante cinco años, era todo lo que todos querían que fuera. Estoy harto. Y RENUNCIO.

Ginny dio un paso hacia adelante, como si el aire fuera denso. Tal vez lo era.

-Harry, no lo vemos de esa manera. Para nosotros, eres Harry. Siempre has sido Harry. Y te necesitamos.

De eso, Harry rió. El sonido era amargo.

-Me _necesitan. _Já.-Las palabras goteaban densamente en su lengua-Déjame preguntarte esto…y no necesitas responder porque ya sé la respuesta. ¿Si yo fuera uno más, tú te hubieras enamorado de mí en esos años atrás? Tú sabes cuál es la respuesta. Maldita sea, la primera reacción de Ron a mi nombre era preguntar si podía verme la cicatriz, y la primera cosa que Hermione me dijo fue que había leído todo sobre mi. Incluso si han conocido un poco a "Harry" después de un tiempo, yo sigo siendo Harry Potter. Así que id y buscadle, porque el Niño que vivió ha dejado el castillo.

-Harry…

La voz de Hermione vino del fondo del salón, vacilante.

Harry la ignoró.

-Id a vuestra reunión del ED. Si queréis a _Harry, _el estará aquí cuando vosotros volváis, leyendo esta revista de Quidditch.

Nadie discutió. Harry sabía que no lo harían. No había nada más que discutir.

El sonido de pies arrastrándose fuera de la puerta fue seguido por el chirrido del retrato de la Dama Gorda mientras se cerraba. Sonaba bien.

Harry recogió su libro de nuevo, pero cuando fue a leer, notó que se sentía extrañamente ligero. No estaba seguro si estaba relacionado con la sensación de vacío o no, pero no le importo. Cruzó las piernas, se echó hacia atrás y empezó su lectura de nuevo.

.&.

Harry sabía que no tenía sentido ponerle esfuerzo a la clase de Pociones. Había decidido, efectivamente, sabotear su propio intento de convertirse en Auror. No lo hacía por un propósito mayor. Simplemente había decidido que si iba a decepcionar a todos, podría decepcionar a Snape también. Y porque no le importaba nada su nota, todo lo que importaba era su desempeño.

Hermione lo miró por varios minutos, completamente sin palabras, mientras Harry entregaba en un gran pedazo de pergamino-más grande que el suyo-la última tarea asignada. Su confusión parecía crecer cuando inmediatamente inicio a cortar y a rebanar los ingredientes con más precisión de la que nunca había usado, revisando dos veces las medidas, agitando con precisión. No era la única que se veía confundida. Snape estaba tan ocupado mirándolo fríamente que no le importaba quitar puntos a Hermione por no trabajar.

-Señor Potter, en el nombre de Merlín, ¿que está haciendo?

-La tarea, Profesor-dijo Harry con un tono cuidadosamente balanceado entre indiferente y educado.

-Ya lo veo-gruñó-. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, usted la ha asignado, ¿no es verdad? Así que, si usted es el profesor, y soy el estudiante, supongo que eso significa que tengo que hacer lo que usted me diga, señor.

En un segundo, Snape estrello su puño en el escritorio de Harry

-¡termina con esta insolencia inmediatamente!

Harry era la imagen de la inocencia

-Sí señor.

Nunca nadie había visto la piel normalmente cetrina de Snape volverse morada antes.

-Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor!

-Sí señor, lo siento señor.

Snape hizo un extraño sonido estrangulado, giro en sus talones y volvió a su escritorio. Se sentó con sus pensamientos llenos de presagios y miro con expresión ceñuda hacia Harry.

Harry miró la raíz de los lirios de fuego que estaba rebanando así que se perdió de la mirada del profesor por completo. Tampoco observó las miradas asombradas de sus compañeros, que habían sido testigos de su comportamiento bizarro y falto de cooperación de los últimos días.

-Harry, ¿que demonios estás haciendo?- le siseó Hermione en su oído.

-La tarea-contestó calmadamente sin levantar la vista-. Pensé que había dejado eso claro. Y Hermione, realmente deberías empezar. No querrás perder más puntos para Gryffindor.

-Pero pensé que tu…

-Renuncie. Si. Renuncie a vivir bajo las expectativas de la gente. Eres brillante, pensé que lo habías deducido por ti misma. ¿Ahora me puedes dejar encargarme del polvo de garras de salamandra, por favor?

La clase progresó calmadamente. Harry estaba medianamente sorprendido de que Snape no hubiera roto la vial de la poción que había colocado en su escritorio al finalizar la clase, pero realmente no le importaba. Estaba disfrutando esto demasiado. Mientras caminó hacia la puerta, sin embargo, chocó con Draco Malfoy.

-Disculpa, Malfoy, pero a menos que me pidas que bailemos chachachá, sal de mi camino.

El comentario pareció desubicar por un momento a Malfoy, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura.

-¿A que demonios juegas, Potter?

Harry sonrió. Era una sonrisa retorcida que nunca esperarías en su cara, pero una vez que estaba ahí, casi se veía bien.

-No estoy jugando más, Malfoy. En caso de que te lo perdieras, ese es el punto. Sigue haciendo tus "cosas", cualesquiera que sean. No me importa.

La boca de Draco se abrió, pero no parpadeaba. Estaba furioso por ser despachado así.

-Eso lo veremos cuando la temporada de Quiddich empiece. Es algo complicado permanecer impávido cuando hay tantas bludgers volando alrededor de tu cabeza.

-Bueno, será difícil para ti. Y lo estaré viendo desde las gradas. Ahora, fuera de mi camino.

Con eso, Harry empujo la puerta, dejando a un Draco Malfoy muy confundido a su paso.

.&.

-¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON QUE ÉL RENUNCIA AL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH?

La voz de Ron estallo en la sala común. Harry estaba de espaldas al hueco del portarretratos, pero no le importo darse la vuelta. Rió y paso la hoja de su libro.

-Ron, cálmate por favor-Esa era Hermione.

-Estaba cerca del final del salón y lo escuche decírselo a Malfoy-dijo Seamus.

-¡HARRY!-El sonido de los pies de Ron, sonaba pesado a través del suelo.-¡NO PUEDES HABLAR EN SERIO!

-Es cierto, no puedo-Harry dijo ligeramente-porque Sirius está muerto.

-Harry, eso no es gracioso-se lamentó Hermione.

-No pretendía que lo fuera.

-HARRY, ¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA…?

-Ron, creo que deberías calmarte-dijo Hermione lastimeramente.

Ahí estaba, el sonido del aire siseando a través de los dientes apretados.

-Harry, tienes alguna idea de que es lo que le estás haciendo a todos?

Harry finalmente cerró su libro y lo dejo a un lado

-Pensé que había dejado perfectamente en claro que no estoy haciendo nada.

-Pero Harry, ¿no ves que estas lastimando a la gente? -Dijo Hermione. Su tono era de suplica-. Eres parte de esto…de nosotros…y no podemos soportar que no te involucres. Pensábamos que éramos tus amigos, y esto nos lastima.

Harry sintió una fuerte sacudida en su estomago; y no de simpatía o de lastima, sino de furia.

-Lastimo la gente cuando _me_ involucro. La gente murió porque me involucré. Si vosotros sois mis amigos, aceptad el hecho de que las reglas han cambiado.

-Harry-era Ron otra vez, pero ahora, sonaba como si estuviera tratando de ser racional-. Tú amas el Quiddich. Estabas desesperado por jugar el año pasado. Hasta leíste Quiddich a través de los tiempos. Otra vez. Ahora puedes jugar. ¿Porque no lo haces?

Esta vez, Harry suspiró y giró hacia sus amigos.

-No es lo mismo Ron. Me encantaría jugar, si fuera _solo jugar._ Pero no lo es. Es solo otra expectativa ahora; otra cosa que se supone debo hacer, solo porque soy Harry Potter.

-Es algo que haces porque eres malditamente increíble en eso, compañero. ¡Porque _tú eres_ el Buscador!. No tiene nada que ver con tu nombre. Tú eras el…

-Lo sé, lo sé. "El jugador más joven en un siglo" Ron, y si no hubiera sido Harry-el-Maldito-Niño-que-vivió- Potter, _sabes _ que McGonagall nunca me hubiera permitido entrar. No habría recibido esa escoba cuando los demás de primer año no lo tenían permitido. No me habrían dado es puesto. Hubiera hecho las pruebas apropiadas, ¿y quien sabe? Tal vez alguien que había estado practicando por años perdió la oportunidad porque decidieron romper las reglas para mí. Lo siento, Ron, pero no.

-Pero…pero…

-Ginny hizo un excelente trabajo el año pasado. Ella puede hacerlo.

-Pero…

-No

Harry cogió su libro nuevamente y paro en la nueva sección. Era la última edición del Quiddich a través de los tiempos. En el último capítulo, "Historia Reciente", había una nueva sección. Estaba titulado "El más joven buscador en el siglo." Harry cerró el libro y salió de la Sala Común.

.&.

Un par de semanas pasaron. Harry se preguntaba si él se iba a aburrir con su nueva falta de ambición -era un León, después de todo- pero después de cinco años sin un respiro (o dieciséis, depende de cómo los quisiera contar) estaba disfrutando su nueva actitud. Se sentía extrañamente ligero, y el sentimiento no se había desvanecido. Sus compañeros dejaron de molestarlo, pero estaba seguro que todos estaban esperando que saliera de su fase pronto. Dumbledore lo había llamado a la oficina dos veces para tomar el té, dulces de limón, e intentaba conversar, pero Harry no había caído. Cuando McGonagall se enteró que se rehusaba a jugar, lo llevo fuera de la clase de Transformaciones para darle un sermón, pero al final, no pudo hacer nada, y Harry lo sabía. El Quiddich no requería a ningún estudiante en especial, sin importar cuánto tiempo hubiera jugado, o cual fuera su nombre.

La cosa más rara era Draco Malfoy. El bastardo parecía estar mirando a Harry más de lo usual. Harry sentía curiosidad por la causa de las miradas raras, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer algo más que sonreír en la dirección de Malfoy y mirar hacia otro lado, dejando al chico echando humo una vez más.

_Malfoy debería estar contento. Me tiene fuera del camino, y no tuvo que hacer nada siquiera. _

Harry sacó eso de su mente. Al menos, fuera de su mente hasta aquella tarde en su camino hasta las cocinas. Estaba hambriento, había dormido la siesta mientras duro la comida, y decidió darse un paseo e ir a por algunos bizcochos. Todavía era temprano para el toque de queda, así que lo máximo que podía conseguir era perder unos puntos de casa. Como resultado, había tomado el mapa.

Cuando giró hacia el corredor que conducía a las cocinas, chocó de cabeza con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Que demonios estás haciendo Malfoy?-preguntó Harry con una indiferencia perezosa.

-Creo que eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte, Potter-dijo fríamente-En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, soy un Prefecto, y es mi trabajo patrullar los corredores.

-Aprovechándote de chicos de primer año indefensos, ¿no es así? Se nota por tu velocidad. Ahora si te apartas de mi camino, no es el toque de queda aun, y yo…

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir otra palabra, se encontró arrinconado contra la pared.

-¿CUAL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA, POTTER?

El primer instinto de Harry era pelear. Difícil. Pero no lo hizo. No permitiría que sucediera. Pelear sería algo esperado, y el no podía hacer eso ahora. Inspiró lentamente antes de contestar.

-Ahora, podría decir que mi problema es que estoy clavado en la pared.

Draco se quedo completamente quieto, parecía atónito. De repente, sostuvo a Harry contra la pared con una mano, envió su otra mano hacia atrás, apuntando su puño cerca a la cara de Harry.

-Lo haré, Potter! Así que ayúdame, y lo haré!

Era arriesgado y estúpido, sin embargo, era exactamente lo que Harry hizo. Se rió. Si Voldemort, las clases, el ED y el Quidditch no importaban, Draco Malfoy con seguridad importaba muchísimo menos. Y Harry estaba totalmente seguro que podría ignorarlo, sin importarle el inminente puñetazo.

Draco debió haber recibido ese mensaje alto y claro, porque al minuto siguiente, bajo su puño y agarro fuertemente a Harry, ambas manos situadas en la parte delantera de la camisa de Harry.

-Tú no vas a ignorarme Potter-siseó-. No te dejare hacerlo.

-Creo que exactamente eso es lo que estoy haciendo-dijo Harry en un tono mesurado-. Estoy ignorando todo lo demás. ¿Porque demonios te crees tan especial?

-Maldito bastardo, no me importa lo que hagas con los demás-gruño, puntualizando su palabras al chocar a Harry contra la pared un par de veces. Harry lo dejo, mas impresionado que lastimado.

-No estoy haciendo nada con nadie más. Por si no lo habías notado, estoy perfectamente satisfecho al no hacer nada.

Harry esperaba ser chocado contra la pared de nuevo; que Draco le gritara, protestara, insultara, o finalmente que lo golpeara, pero no lo hizo.

-Puedes decir eso, pero sabes que esto es entre tú y yo. Que se joda Ya-sabes-quien. Que se joda todo lo demás. No voy a dejarte renunciar, porque _todavía te quiero._

Era todo lo que podía hacer para que Harry no se riera.

-Oh Malfoy, eso suena como una propuesta indecorosa. Chocándome contra la pared, diciéndome que me quieres para ti…que tierno.

Ahora, Harry estaba seguro que Draco iba a comenzar a golpearlo, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, se acerco a él, mirándolo duramente.

-Te lo dije Potter, eres _mío._

Ahora Harry estaba confundido.

-¿Que?

-No me importa si alguna vez luchas contra el Señor Oscuro; no has terminado _conmigo _ todavía. ¡He estado esperando durante cinco malditos años, Potter! ¡Y tú siempre ganas! Estoy harto de eso, ¡y tu _no _vas a renunciar hasta que YO _TENGA LA ULTIMA PALABRA!_

Harry estaba empezando a estar realmente preocupado.

-¿Que cojones estas…?

-¡CALLATE! ¡Escucha! ¡Primero me rechazaste! ¡Luego me superaste! Me menospreciaste, y me venciste, una y otra vez, ¡y _quiero mi revancha! ¡_No vas a ignorarme! Puedes ignorar al resto del mundo, ¡ya ves lo que me importa! ¡Pero no vas a renunciar a mí! ¡TU-ERES-MIO!

Por un momento, Harry no estaba seguro sobre que decir. Esto era completamente inesperado. Pasó las últimas dos semanas haciendo lo que nadie esperaba, y ahora alguien había volteado el tablero, había perdido. Su mente se tambaleo mientras buscaba que decir.

-¿Y tú crees que puedes hacer que juegue tu estúpido juego, Malfoy? No eres nada para mí, y si puedo ignorar al mismo viejo Ojos de Serpiente, no eres capaz de hacer algo que cambie mi mente.

-¿ah, sí?-gruñó con esto.

Harry no estaba seguro de que lo sorprendió más. La explosión de dolor como si su cabeza hubiera chocado contra la pared, o la aplastante sensación de los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, que habían causado que chocara. Al principio, estaba muy impresionado para moverse, pero tan pronto la razón lo golpeo, empezó a luchar, haciendo sonidos desesperados de protesta que fueron tragados por la boca de Draco. Su corazón palpitaba con golpeteos dolorosos en su pecho, encajados contra los pulmones que estaban luchando por aire. Y por primera vez en dos semanas, Harry peleó también. La urgencia y la ira, furia, rabia…todo acumulado hasta que Harry finalmente le dio un empujón a Draco y lo lanzó hacia atrás.

Respiraba con dificultad, con la cabeza y los hombros hacia adelante como si estuviera listo para hacer frente a Draco, lo que estaba a punto de hacer, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Draco se encontraba casualmente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho satisfecho. En ese momento, Harry odiaba al chico más de lo que jamás había pensado posible.

El reto estaba puesto, la Guerra estaba declarada. Era la guerra.

-Te veré en el campo de Quidditch, Potter.

Harry no dijo nada mientras Draco se fue. Finalmente, Harry se alejo de la pared, y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor. Necesitaba dormir. Tenía una práctica de Quidditch en la mañana.

FIN

.&.

**Notas del autor: **Primero que todo, por favor dejen un review!. Me gusta saber lo que piensan.

Segundo, si les gusta mis escritos, por favor visiten mis historias en Schnoogle (punto com) y The Dark Arts (punto org), ambas parte de FictionAlley. My sobrenombre allí es "PhoenixSong". Los mismos fics están archivados en FFnet, así como otros fics más cortos, pero prefiero el otro sitio, especialmente por mi fic "Solo tu sombra", que requiere cierto código de color para contar la historia de forma suave.

Si les gusta estar al día respecto a mis otros fics, o acerca de mis escritos futuros, por favor únanse a mi grupo de Yahoo, aquí:

groups. yahoo. com /group /Beyond the Eclipse/

(Quiten los espacios, y subrayen entre las palabras "Beyond the eclipse" . Si necesitan ayuda con la URL, por favor contáctenme.)

Sostengo grupos de chat, y también pueden encontrar obras de arte colocado en la sección de fotos. La membrecía está abierta para todos, y hay diversas maneras de contactarse por email, así que puedo recibir sus emails. Si quieren notificaciones de actualizaciones solamente, seleccionen "Noticias especiales solamente". Simple! Mira Ma-No hay spam.

También siéntanse libres de unirse a mi LiveJournal, aquí:

www. livejournal. com/ users/ mijan/

(Otra vez, quiten los espacios)

No paso mucho tiempo en la comunidad LJ (Realmente no tengo el tiempo para gastarlo!) pero cualquiera es recibido para ser mi amigo, y tratare de responder a todos los comentarios que la gente me deja en el LJ.

También si tienen alguna pregunta, o les gustaría que les respondiera cualquier cosa que digan en un review, déjenme una manera de contactarlos (su nombre de contacto, email, lechuza, etc.) y seguramente les contestare.

-Mijan


End file.
